Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. Movie
'''Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. Movie '''is a new crossover movie by Ryantransformer017. Summary Plot About 65 million years ago, a meteorite crashes into the Earth, killing the dinosaurs and splitting the universe into two parallel dimensions. The surviving dinosaurs cross into a new dimension and evolve into a humanoid race. In the present, a mysterious woman leaves a large egg, along with a rock, at a Catholic orphanage, but as she attempts to leave, she is accosted by King Koopa, who demands the location of the rock. Rocks then fall onto the woman, killing her. The egg then hatches, containing an infant girl. 20 years later, Italian American plumbers Marioand Luigi live in Brooklyn, New York. They are on the verge of being driven out of business by the mafia-operated Scapelli Construction Company led by Anthony Scapelli. Luigi falls for NYU student Daisy, who is digging under the Brooklyn Bridge for dinosaur bones. After a date, Daisy takes Luigi back to the bridge only to witness two of Scapelli's men sabotaging it by leaving the water pipes open. Mario and Luigi manage to fix it but are knocked unconscious by Iggy and Spike, Koopa's henchmen and cousins, who kidnap Daisy. Mario and Luigi awaken and pursue them through an interdimensional portal that leads them to Dinohattan. Iggy and Spike realize they didn't bring Daisy's rock, a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the human world. It is then revealed that Daisy is the long-lost Princess of the other dimension. When Koopa overthrew Daisy's father the King and devolved him into fungus, her mother the Queen took her to Brooklyn. The portal was then closed, but Scapelli's men inadvertently reopened the portal when they blasted the cave. Koopa sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make him dictator of both worlds. However, after Koopa subjects them to one of his experiments to make them more intelligent, Spike and Iggy realize Koopa's evil intentions and side with the Mario Bros. In the desert. Daisy is taken to Koopa-Tower, where she meets Yoshi. Koopa informs Daisy that she descended from the dinosaurs, believing only Daisy can merge the worlds because of her royal heritage. Eventually, the Mario Bros. rescue Daisy with the help of Toad, a good-natured guitarist who was devolved into a Goomba as punishment. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Koopa devolves Scapelli into a chimpanzee before going after Mario, but Luigi and Daisy manage to remove the fragment from the meteorite and the worlds separate again. In Dinohattan, Mario confronts Koopa and eventually defeats him when he and Luigi fire their devolution guns at Koopa and blast him with a Bob-omb. Koopa, now transformed into a ferocious, semi-humanoid Tyrannosaurus, attempts to kill the Mario Bros., but they destroy him once and for all by transforming him into an actual Tyrannosaurus rex, which is too intense for him to live through and instead turns him into primeval slime. With Daisy's father restored after Koopa's defeat, he reclaims control over the kingdom. The citizens celebrate and immediately destroy anything under Koopa's influence. Luigi professes his love for Daisy and wants her to come to Brooklyn with him, but Daisy cannot come until the damage caused by Koopa is repaired and thus, she wants to spend more time with her father. Heartbroken, Luigi kisses Daisy goodbye as he and Mario return home to Brooklyn, with Daisy watching them leave. Three weeks later, the Mario Bros. are getting ready for dinner when their story comes on the news and the anchorman says they should be called the "Super Mario Bros." Daisy then arrives and asks the Mario Bros. to help her and says, "You're never gonna believe this!" In a post-credits scene, two Japanese business executives propose making a video game based on Iggy and Spike, now trapped on Earth, who decide on the title The Super Koopa Cousins. Trivia * * will work for King Koopa (Bowser). * Scenes * Opening (RFFAoTSMBM)/ * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney crossovers